nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Naiveral
A wilden who chose to live in exile. Statistics Hit Points *Max HP: 140 *Bloodied: 70 *Surge Value: 35 *Surges/day: 15 Ability Scores *STR: 18 (+4 from plague-arm) *CON: 23 *DEX: 9 (-6 from severed arm; +4 from plague-arm) *INT: 13 *WIS: 22 *CHA: 9 Defenses *AC: 35 *FORT: 30 *REF: 27 *WILL: 31 Attacks *Hit: +22/+20 (Con/Str) *Damage: +12/+10 Derived Stats *Initiative: 9 *Speed: 5 *Passive Insight: 30 *Passive Perception: 25 Feats *Nature's Sentinel (from Psionic Powers) **Aspect of the Ancients increases shift range of Blurred Step by 1 **Aspect of the Hunter increase number of targets of Battlemind's Demand by 1 **Aspect of the Destroyer adds Wisdom modifier to Mind Spike damage *Improved Aspect of Nature **Voyage of the Ancients teleport range increased by 2 **Wrath of the Destroyer gets +2 to attack **Pursuit of the Hunter shift range increased by 2 *Weapon Proficiency: Bastard Sword *Defender of the Wild Warden **Skill Training: Endurance **1/encounter free action mark all adjacent enemies until end of next turn *Multiclass Daily Power Swap (Level 1 daily) **Form of Mountain's Thunder *Demand's Reach **Battlemind's Demand range increases to burst 5. *Melee Training **Use CON for Basic Melee attacks *Defiant Fire **Resets use of Battle Resilience after first time bloodied in an encounter. *Paragon Defenses **+1 Fort, Ref, Will *Psychic Lock **When hit with Psychic attack, target takes -2 on next attack roll *Skill Power: Die Hard ** Skills Carrying Capacity *Normal Load: 180 lbs *Heavy Load: 360 lbs *Maximum Drag Load: 900 lbs Powers Racial *Voyage of the Ancients *Wrath of the Destroyer *Pursuit of the Hunter Spell-Plague *Psionic Plague-Arm **Cost: -2 Power Points (constant) **Bonus +4 Strength, +4 Dexterity **Can be supressed as a free action **Augment 1: Free Action; can interact with items for 1 round **Augment 1: Minor Action; can change shape of arm ***Gain proficiency with weapons shaped this way. ***No check penalty for shields shaped this way. **Augment 1 (stackable): Free Action; increase size of the arm 1 square for 1 round Class Features *Battlemind's Determination *Blurred Step *Mind Spike *Battle Resilience *Power Points: 9 *Nature's Wrath Multiclass *counter forced movement (Iron Guardian) *action point = +4 AC, +4 damage (Iron Guardian) *when critical hit roll 1d20, 10+ hit is normal At-Will *Lightning Rush *Iron Fist **Augment 4: Effect - allies in burst 3 gain resist wisdom modifier to one type of damage *Intellect Snap Encounter *Guardian Might (Iron Guardian) Daily *Form of Charging Boar *Fated Confrontation *Inexorable Death Strike Utility *Endure Pain (Endurance Utility 2) *Winged Weapon *Subjective Gravity *Iron Defense (Iron Guardian) *Instant Move *Die Hard (Endurance Utility 16) Items Equipment *Sword of Io (artifact, +4) *Thoughtspike Bastard Sword (lvl 10, +2) *Flaming Shortsword (lvl 10, +2) *Battle Axe *Trident *Armor of Io's Hide (artifact, +7) *Iron Armbands of Power *Psyweave Cloak (lvl 13, +3) *Helm of Battle (lvl 9) *Gauntlets of Ogre Power (lvl 5) *Diamond Cinture (lvl 10) *Boots of Eagerness (lvl 9) *Wavestrider Boots *Sapphire Scabbard *Jade Dragonfly Consumables *Elixir of Dragon Breath (Frost)(x1) *Potion of Healing (x1) *Potion of Vitality (x3) *Potion of Regeneration (x2) *Stonemeal Biscuit (x3) *Augmented Whetstone (x1) *Rations, trail (9 days) *Sunrod (x2) Gear *Standard Adventuring Kit **Backpack **Bedroll **Flint and steel **Pouch, belt **Rope, hempen (50ft) **Waterskin Livestock *Riding Horse *Camel Wealth *52gp *3000gp in chest Background The wilden commune that Naiveral grew up as a part of was more secluded than is the average wilden community. And this was just as well, as Naiveral’s commune took to their role as protectors of the area to quite a militant extreme (even for wilden). Despite being trained as a battlemind to be something of a frontrunner of this protective effort Naiveral never took to the mindset shared by his commune readily. He always felt as though there must be a more moderate solution—however anytime he voiced such beliefs he was largely ignored. He was never shunned or mistreated for his ideas (the commune was too small and close knit for that) but when they were brought up they never reached any level of consideration from the other wilden. Naiveral learned to keep his ideas to himself and tried to fulfill his role in the community, but he never abandoned his ideals and eventual wandered away from his home looking for means of finding a way to implement his ideals. The first several years proved to be quite difficult; the combination of culture shock and his ancestral inclinations screaming for vengeance at slights against the natural world made integrating into more urban locals difficult. But over time he grew used to living amongst the common races—discarding his races disuse of personal pronouns, learning that there is value to be had in the ways of less naturally attuned races, and understanding the ideals he held would not be as easily achieved as he had once naively believed. He has spend his time mostly as a wandering mercenary—largely in search of some way that his hope for a middle ground could be achieved. Naiveral has made several visits back to his commune and has quelled any hostility that his departure might have caused. His travels and exploits have taught him that his communes militant attitudes are most likely best for its continued existence—something that through his experiences he probably understands better than any other member of the commune. Naiveral was traveling toward Nentir Vale simply looking for more work when he happened across Gnarlimb (Paul) which caused some stirring of his ancestral inclination and afterward while awaiting for Gnarlimb to recover Naiveral spent time manifesting aspect of the ancients—the aspect that remained least tainted by his extensive time outside of the feywilds. Miscellaneous Information Naiveral is elven for Oaken-peace-seeker Aspect Manifestation *He manifests aspect of the ancients when he expects to be dealing with other wilden; in this aspect he ‘hears’ the call of the ancestral inclinations more loudly. *He manifests aspect of the hunter as a sort of default situation—this represents his base personality. *He manifests aspect of the destroyer when he expects to be on the job. In this aspect he tends to be a bit more goal oriented. His focus on getting the job done can blind him a bit to other concerns (such as the ethics of tossing a merchant into a sacrificial urn). Timetable *Age 10 adulthood *Age 12 left commune *Age 17 returned to commune briefly *Age 27 rescued Gnarlimb. The Future Campaign Intents Collect more stars. Personal Goals *Continue traveling along to learn more of the world to see if his ancestral-inclinations and his philosophical viewpoint can be reconciled. *Provide guidance and support to Gnarlimb (he feels empathetic toward Gnarlimbs plight of being thrust in to the cruel world of the common races and wishes to provide whatever aid can be garnered from his experiences). *Prevent a clash of gods. (Maybe also a War). Level-up Plans Level 19 *HP +6 *Replace: Fated Confrontation with Mind Wrack (PsiPow) *Retrain: Inexorable Death Strike with Baleful Teleport (PHB3) or Whelm (PsiPow) Level 20 *HP +6 *Paragon Daily: Aspect of the Iron Guardian *Feat: Shield Mastery Level 21 *HP +9 *+1 to all Scores *Epic Destiny: Unyielding Sentinel (Dragon #388) **+2 Con, +2 Wis *Feat: Epic Reflexes **+4 Reflex *Retrain Feat: Paragon Defenses with Robust Defenses Level 22 *HP +6 *Utility: Indomitable Maneuver (PHB3) **Encounter, Move Action, Shift 12 (can move through enemies) *Feat: Level 23 *HP +6 *Replace At-will? Level 24 *HP +7 *+1 CON, +1 WIS *Replace Daily: Form of Charging Boar with Form of the Displacer Beast (PHB2) *Retrain Util 10+ with Battle Aspect (daily util grants resist 5 and teleport 3 until EoE) (PHB3) *Feat: Level n *Feat: Multiclass Utility Power Swap **Warding Vines - 10(PH2) ***Daily, Close Burst 2, Any Allies in zone until EoE gain resist damage = my con mod *Feat: Improved Defenses **+1 per tier to non-AC defenses *Feat: Heavy Blade Expertise **+1 per tier to attack w/Heavy Blade **+2 vs. Opportunity Attacks when wielding Heavy Blade *Feat: Skill Power *Feat: Impending Victory **Gain +1 to attack against bloodied opponents with At-will powers. *Feat: Resilient Demand **Battlemind's Demand grants +2 to all defenses until end of next turn when augmented. *Feat: Heroes Make their Own Luck (Dragon #388) **+1 all Defenses until EoNT when action point *Feat: Touch of Flame (Dragon #393) **after racial power is used. First melee attack against me triggers 6 + wis mod fire damage *Paragon Feat: Empty Vessel **First time Power Points = 0, gain +2 attack and damage until end of next turn *Paragon Feat: Psionic Rush **Spending an action point reduces Augment cost by 1 for that action. *Paragon Feat: Uncanny Dodge **Enemies lose attack bonus when I am granting combat advantage *Paragon Feat: Psychic Lock **Enemies hit with a psychic attack take a -2 on their next attack roll. *Paragon Feat: Ferocious Resilience **While Battle Resilience is active gain +2 to damage rolls *Paragon Feat: Staggering Spike **Mind Spike target grants combat advantage to one ally targeted by triggering attack *Paragon Feat: Shield Mastery **Add Shield bonus to Fort in addition to AC and Ref *Epic Feat: Devouring Demand (PHB3) **Augmented Demand adds 2 extra targets (instead of 1) *Epic Feat: Secret of Enduring Vigor (PHB3) **1/day as interrupt can spend healing surge when reduced to 0 or fewer HP *Epic Feat: Long Step (PHB3) **+1 to shifts *Epic Feat: Rapid Regen (PHB3) **+Con mod to regen (doesn't grant regen) *Epic Destinies: **Unyielding Sentinel (Dragon #388) ***21: Stalwart Guardian ****+2 Con, +2 other ***24: Unbreakable ****Roll Saving Throws twice ***26: Undying Vanguard ****Daily Utility Stance ****Immune to Forced Movement, Combat Advantage, Ongoing Damage, and Enemy Auras ***30: Vigor of Battle ****1/rnd if I reduce enemy HP to 0, I regain HP as if I spent a surge **Ceaseless Guardian (Dragon #387) ***21: Guardian Mindfulness ****+2 ability score, +1 speed ***24: Irrepressible Defense ****Can take immediate and opportunity actions when dazed or stunned ***26: Always Ready ****Daily Utility ****Initiative 1 higher than the highest of party w/in 10. ***30: Never Again ****At-will Power (no-action) ****Burst 5, when I or an ally die